


Rival's Blaze  (Raibaru Yaketsuku)

by Derekbullock317



Category: Original Work
Genre: Debt, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Stepmom/Stepdaughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: No Summary
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rival's Blaze  (Raibaru Yaketsuku)

**Chapter 1: Never Special**

Second-year high school foreign exchange student, Maureen Todd walked up to Namagichi High School, she looks up at the imposing building and sighed, heading inside, Maureen made no attempt to make contact with anyone, near the elevator a group of students was standing around having a conversation, the group consisted of three girls and three boys, and from what Maureen could see: they were all extremely well-dressed.  
Not wanting to draw attention to herself, Maureen thought it would be better if she just avoided them, no such luck of that happening as one of the boys spotted her.  
"Well, you're a new face around here, my name's Chogiro Ibiki, what's yours?"  
Maureen held her silence, which angers one of the girls.

"Hey, he's talking to you!" Kimiko Rei shouts at the mixed purple-haired girl wearing glasses.  
Kimiko walks over to Maureen and roughly grabs her by her collar.

"I don't know who you think you are, you trash, but you'd better learn your place." 

"You shouldn't have done that, now I'm obligated to hurt you," Maureen says in a calm voice.  
"Ha, like you could-.

Quick as a cat, Maureen used a judo flip to put the arrogant blonde on her back, then Maureen quickly applied an armbar, along with maximum torque on Kimiko's left arm.

"This hurts! Let me go!!" Kimiko screams in pure agony.  
With one quick motion, Maureen breaks both bones in Kimiko's left arm, the blonde's screams of pure agony cut through the otherwise still high school campus like a buzz-saw, Shizuka Osowa, the Principal of Nagamichi High School came out of her office.

She sees Chogiro tending to Kimiko, who is on the ground clutching at her left arm.  
Shizuka looks around and spots a familiar face, Maureen's. Quickly, she hurries over to the scene,

"Maureen? What are you doing here in Japan?"

"My Dad made me come." 

"Hold on, then where's Gail?" Shizuka asks the daughter of her best friend.  
"Mom... i-is dead, Miss Osowa."

The world around Shizuka came to a screeching halt as the older woman suddenly found it hard to breathe and focus her eyes.

"W-when?"  
"Three days ago,"

"Who found Gail?"  
"I did," Maureen says, furiously wiping her tears away. ans  


"I take it that your Father hasn't mentioned his new Wife, Son, and Daughter to you yet, has he?" Shizuka asks as she led Maureen into the school building,

"No, he hasn't." 

"He always does this, Kogiro can never be truthful about anything."

Maureen smiled at Mother's long-time friend continued to rail against her Father,

 _'He might still owe the Kuroi Tatsu Ikka,'_ (The Dark Dragon Family) Shizuka thinks to herself,

Even though she didn't want to and she thought Kimiko had deserved what Maureen had done to her, Shizuka had to suspend Maureen to keep Kimiko's snobbish parents happy.

Maureen goes home, she finds her Father and new Step Mom sitting in the living room, they are soon joined by two other people, a young man and a young woman.

The two newcomers quickly cast hateful glares at Maureen,

"Who is this?" the young man asked bitterly. 


End file.
